Mobile operators often obtain and compile market information regarding subscribers of mobile communications systems, such as mobile telephone systems. Particularly, mobile operators often collect and analyze data regarding market share, growth, churn, and other measurable metrics relating to their respective subscribers, their position in a competitive market, and the dynamics of their competitive positions over time.
The present invention provides an improved method and system for collecting and analyzing these types of data in a mobile communications system.